


Bouncy Bunny Bimbos

by Director_DZ



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: Artoria (Saber) has a problem with Artoria (Ruler) strutting around in such a scandalous outfit! But maybe it's just a matter of perspective? Here, Saber, why not take a closer look... (Titnosis and bimbofication ahead!)
Kudos: 13





	Bouncy Bunny Bimbos

“Ruler!” The shout carried out over the casino, drowning out the laughs and cries of the many gambling patrons, who all turned to look as the small blonde in a blue dress and silver armour stormed in. “Ruler, where are you?! Show yourself!”

There was a nervous titter from the crowds, a moment of hesitation and confusion, before a general shrug swept through the room and the masses turned back to their games, the allure of money far too great to ignore. But Saber didn’t care for them. Her only target was the white rabbit eared woman running the casino – the other version of herself. And if she truly was a Pendragon, then Saber knew that she’d never refuse to respond to a challenge.

She wasn’t disappointed. Appearing at the head of a great spiral staircase, the owner of this fine establishment – the joint owner, technically, since the building was actually Ehangwen, a place all owners of the title ‘King Arthur’ could lay claim to – looked down upon this latest interloper. “My my,” she murmured. “Must you truly yell? My guests are trying to enjoy themselves.”

“Of course I must yell!” Saber all but snarled, gazing up at her other self with a look of pure righteous anger. “Seeing what you are doing for mine own eyes only confirms the need! Explain yourself, this instant!”

Ruler raised an eyebrow. “Oh come now, other me. Surely you are not so immature as to hold some notion against offering men and women a place of challenge and skill in which to relax and play? This gambling hall does no harm. In fact, I would say almost all of the visitors I have greeted have been exceedingly happy with the arrangement. Does it truly offend you so?”

Down below, the somewhat shorter blonde took a breath and tried to resist the urge to draw her sword. “Don’t be absurd. What you choose to do with our hall is no concern of mine. Indeed, in fact when I first heard of it I was quite eager to try my luck on the card tables…” She paused, and then glared. “But that was before I heard what you were up to!”

Admittedly, that was not the answer that the taller, more developed version of the servant had been expecting. “… I’m afraid you’ve lost me. What might I be ‘up to’ aside from running this casino?”

Saber’s lips pursed, and she pointed. “That!”

“…” Ruler looked down at herself, trying to work out what the other woman was pointing at. “What?”

“That suit!” The armoured knight was red in the face, though it was hard to say if it was from anger or embarrassment. “What in the name of Camelot are you wearing?!”

Oh. Ohhhhh. Ah, so that was what this tantrum was all about? Suddenly things became clear. “Do you not like my costume? I thought it was rather freeing…”

“You cannot be serious. You look like one of Merlin’s pranks!” For a moment both women shuddered as they recalled some of their court wizard’s more… extreme versions of trying to amuse himself. “You are supposed to be a king – that attire is ludicrously inappropriate!”

“Oh?” The bunny girl smiled and gently struck a pose, folding her arms behind her head and pushing her chest out. “No one else seemed to mind. In fact, Lancelot and Gwain were both very enthusiastic when I showed them this suit.”

“…” She could feel her smaller self’s wince from up here. “Of course they did.”

“Ahh, what’s that I hear in your voice though?” Ruler chuckled and leaned forward. “Could it be jealousy…?”

To her credit, Saber didn’t rise to the bait immediately. “Do not be absurd.” But the effort was rather undermined by how the servant of the blade was looking a lot lower than Ruler’s eyes, the bunny girl noticed with amusement.

“I understand. It must be hard, being stuck in such an underdeveloped body. The anti-aging effect you were stuck under in life truly was a tragedy, wasn’t it? But come now, such petty jealousy doesn’t suit us.”

Saber’s eye twitched violently. “I,” she said, with the false calm of someone about to inflict a tiger dojo on the person she was talking to, “am not jealous. I simply feel that as a servant of Chaldea, you should be trying to preserve at least a droplet of dignity somewhere in that overstuffed form of yours.”

“Really now?” Ah! A weakness! A critical weakness! “As a servant of Chaldea, you say? How funny – Master seemed to feel very differently about it!”

The temperature in the hall suddenly dropped about 40 degrees.

“Yes, in fact, Master was very impressed with my new suit. They even said I might have a place on their alpha line up for the next singularity…” Ruler smiled sweetly. “They’re such a charmer. I’ve even arranged a few private games with them later…”

A wind was howling. Saber’s eyes were shadowed entirely by her hair. Bloodlust was leaking out from her small frame so quickly that a passer-by might have mistaken her for an alter. She spoke simply, her voice as warm as the bottom of the darkest ocean. “Get. Changed.”

Ruler leaned on the balcony railing, making sure to let it push her chest up so Saber didn’t miss the view. “Play me for it.”

The playful yet direct request drew Saber up short. “What?”

“Play me for it.” The bunny girl shrugged. “This is a house of chance – if you wish to make demands of me here, you must defeat me in a game first. I’ll accept nothing less. A simple wager on a hand of cards – if you win, then I shall indeed get changed, and explain to our poor Master that the outfit was just a temporary event thing.” She sighed sadly and put her hand to her chest, just imagining the pain that their summoner would go through if they heard such a thing.

Saber wasn’t buying it. “It cannot be that easy. What is the catch?”

And Ruler’s eyes glinted as she smiled. “Why, if I win, then you will be putting on a bunny girl costume of your own – and working here at the casino. We always need another pair of hands around here.”

The knight’s eyes widened. “Absurd!”

But there was no retreat. The king of card games simply shrugged once more. “Then I suppose you’ll just have to get used to me wearing this. I mean, if you’re too cowardly to face me in an honourable duel…” It was an obvious taunt. But then, it didn’t have to be subtle. 

Saber’s eyes narrowed.

-

In a private room, lit by dim, green shaded lights, the two kings faced one another, both seated at a much smaller round table then their legends might lead one to believe. There was one deck of cards, currently being shuffled by the blonde in white, and no witnesses. The atmosphere was one of confident confrontation on both sides – each contender absolutely convinced of their ultimate victory.

Mirror matches could be weird like that.

“I trust I don’t need to explain the rules of the game to you?” Ruler asked, smirking as she flicked her cards from hand to hand. 

“And I trust that I don’t need to explain what having better luck means to you?” Saber’s own smirk was every bit her double’s equal. There was no way she was going to lose a game of chance like this. Her power to manipulate the odds was enough to defy effects that rewrote reality – a card game was not going to present her with any challenge.

“Ah, but luck is such a fickle mistress,” The cards danced between their owner’s fingers. “You can never be sure when she’s going to turn her back on you – or…” The Ruler held up a joker. “When she has a better fate for you in mind.”

Her audience wasn’t impressed. “Are you going to deal those cards, or are you going to do magic tricks? Because I saw enough of those during my training with Merlin.”

Ruler winced. Oh dear, a critical blow. “I’m hurt that you’d compare me to… that. But very well.” Another flick and the deck landed in the centre of the table, two cards each dropping down in front of both players. “We’ll keep things simple. Hit or stay, your majesty.”

The smaller king of Camelot lifted her cards, just enough to get a glance at the numbers. A king and an ace. Well now. She flipped them over and declared her hand boldly. “I think I’ll stay. Play your cards, Ruler.”

Green, shining eyes fell upon the high hand. “As confident as ever, I see. Has that attitude not gotten you in enough trouble, oh King of Knights?”

“I’ve always had reason behind my boasts – just as I do now. You see my cards plain, even as you hide your own, King of Cards. Was it not you who accused me of being cowardly earlier? And now that I have won you are the one trying to hide behind flowery words. Cease your stalling and let us put an end to this farce.”

“Heh.” Ruler leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of her hands, her expression one of great amusement. “Seeing you declare victory so quickly merely emphasises that the difference in maturity between us isn’t only limited to our physical forms.”

Artoria (the smaller one)’s lips pursed at the jab – not about to let the other woman rile her so easily. “And seeing you struggle to avoid conceding defeat so poorly merely emphasises that that monstrous bosom of yours was primarily grown with material spare from your head.” Okay, maybe she was a bit riled. “But very well. If you insist on drawing this out, go ahead and make this official. Reveal your hand, and be done with it.”

Artoria (the larger one) smiled. “If you insist.” And then she did just that, turning over both cards without even a glance to confirm their content.

Two pairs of green eyes stared at the table, processing what they saw before them. One set narrowed.

“Impossible,” Saber muttered, looking up at her rival.

“Far from it,” Ruler replied, doing the same. “Two players getting the exact same hand is hardly common, but it happens.”

The king of knights folded her arms. “Then what happens now? A tie hardly resolves our argument. Deal again?”

“Oh, there’s no need for that,” the dealer said, still smiling as she gathered up the cards. “The winner has already been decided. Didn’t you know, Dear? In a tie, the Dealer wins.”

“What?” Saber jumped to her feet, furious. “Those aren’t the rules!”

But Ruler just smirked. “They are in my house. I did ask if you knew the rules, child. Warning was given. You’ve no one to blame but yourself.”

The Artoria in blue snarled. “Of course you would change them to suit your needs-“

“I play to my own advantage, and it only annoys you because you know you’d do the same.” 

“That hardly matters!” Saber smacked away the exasperated objection with contemptuous ease. “Besides, I know you cheated. Did you truly think I didn’t see it? I thought to ignore it to save our honour, but now I see your plan was always to take advantage of that grace.”

“Oh?” Ruler tilted her head, her bunny ears twitching cutely in the breeze. Her expression was a touch too innocent to be convincing. “But Saber, how could I cheat?” She raised her hands palm up in front of her, displaying her bare wrists. “I have no sleeves with which to hide a second hand.”

Saber’s eye twitched. “You know perfectly well where you hid your secret cards. To think you’d use your vaunted ‘maturity’ so brazenly, and for such a purpose. Have you no shame?”

“My… Oh my my~” The bunny girl stood up, leaning forward so that her accuser could get a proper view of her cleavage. “Are you talking about my chest, child? Mhm, I had noticed that you could hardly tear your eyes away from it. I had thought you jealous, but it seems that I misjudged just how deep that envy ran. Does it truly bother you so?”

“I AM NOT J-“ The knight in blue stopped, forcibly restraining herself to regain her composure. She took a deep breath. “I am not jealous. But it is clear as day where you are hiding your extra cards. And if you forfeit now, I shall keep the detail to myself. If you won’t… Then I imagine there are quite a few servants who will take the fact that the owner of this casino cheats… poorly.”

Ruler laughed, a gentle, relaxed sound. “Ah, blackmail, is it? Yes, there’s the ruthless king who would burn a village to save seven more. I was starting to think you had no teeth at all. But King of Knights, can you prove your accusations?” She lifted herself on her toes for a moment, before sinking down – sending a small bounce through her chest. “Without proof, I’m afraid you’re just a sore loser.”

“…” There was some truth in that. Artoria (the smaller one) pursed her lips. Proof… Well, that would be… “No cheat would stop at just two false cards. If I search you now, I’m sure to find more. Are you truly willing to go that far?”

Artoria (the bigger one) bounced again, still smiling as she watched her counterpart’s gaze follow the motion. “Oh, silly child, I’m willing to go all the way.”

“… Very well then.” Saber stepped around the table, her blue dress sweeping out around her feet. This shouldn’t be too difficult. It wouldn’t even be strange. This was her body that she was searching. There wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before here – save, perhaps, a few obvious… extras. Th-that didn’t bother her! “Hold still. I’ll make this quick.”

“Hold still?” Bounce. 

“Yes, h-hold…” She stuttered, her focus quivering as she stared at her opponent’s chest. There was something oddly distracting… pleasing about the way they moved up and down… “I… Tch. What are you doing, you’re jumping about like a child on sugar. Hold still!” Saber frowned and shook her head. Her attention was starting to drift. She needed to keep her eyes firmly fixed upon… upon…

Bounce.

What had she just been…?

She growled and shook her head harder. No, she wouldn’t be distracted! She focused on those barely contained breasts again and- 

Bounce.

My, they were big, weren’t they? So firm and round and…

“Having trouble, dear?” Ruler asked, sounding like she was trying not to giggle.

“I…” Blink blink. Blink blink. Saber tried to clear her eyes. “No, I…”

Bounce.

“…”

“It’s just that you’ve been staring at my breasts for five minutes now. I don’t mind, but didn’t you want something…” Ruler wet her lips and smiled. “… more?”

Oh yes. Yes, she definitely wanted more of those beautiful, beautiful… Wait, what was she thinking?! Scrunching up her face, Saber pulled back, desperately trying to regain control of her thoughts. What was going on? Why couldn’t she get the image of those magnificent tits bouncing before her out of her brain? W-wait, why did she call them that? They were just so… so…

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine!” Saber snapped, opening her eyes to glare at the other woman – and finding them automatically dropping down to stare at the bounty below, which obligingly gave another bounce. Try as she might, she couldn’t tear them away – nor even close her eyes now. “I… Y-you’re doing… something…”

Ruler just giggled and stretched, her costume stretching and almost, almost snapping open completely. “Am I? What am I doing to you, Saber?”

The smaller blonde found herself swallowing hard. “You’re… Your tits…”

“Oh, my tits? You mean these tits?” The taller woman reached down and lifted her chest, pressing them together, creating a little heart with her cleavage. “The tits you just can’t stop staring at?”

“Ah…” Saber was breathing heavily now, her face flushed with a feeling she just couldn’t quite describe – probably because her head was too filled with tits. No… No, this was wrong, this was all wrong!

Desperately, she tried to pull back, tried to turn and run, retreat far enough to fight this strange spell off – but Ruler was faster. Sweeping forward, that taller servant wrapped the struggling Saber up into a hug, and shoved her face straight into her bosom.

“Mmph!” The smaller blonde tried to struggle, but her double was stronger. One arm kept her body pinned, while the other gently crept up the back of the smaller servant’s neck and kept her head held firm. “Mmm…!”

“Shhhhhh, little Saber, shhhh…” Ruler hushed her with a soothing tone, her hand gently stroking the king’s hair. “Everything is fine. You just keep enjoying the nice view, hm?” And she gave her chest a little thrust forward, just to emphasise the point.

Slowly, Saber began to settle. Her struggles weakened, and then stopped entirely, her arms hanging limp at her sides. Her muffled mumblings grew quieter and quieter, until there was nothing at all. The servant hung in her double’s arms, still and silent.

Ruler chuckled, and gently pulled the other blonde’s head back. It moved easily, not resisting even slightly as she was controlled like a puppet. Her revealed face was blank – her eyes lidded and glazed, her mouth open, jaw slack, a bridge of drool connecting from her lip into Ruler’s cleavage. If one listened closely, they might even hear the whistling of the wind between her ears.

“Satisfied now, Saber?” The bunny king asked, still smiling. “No hidden cards. But perhaps you want another look?”

“… I… huh…?” Saber blinked, a little clarity returning to her gaze. “Wha-Mmph! HMmm… mmm…”

Another shove and she was quickly settled once again.

“Heh. I’m afraid Merlin never taught me any card tricks,” The bunny suited servant shrugged, drawing a pleased groan from her partner as her chest jiggled with the motion. “But he did teach me a few other things. I guess he never saw a need to tell you about this one, what with you lacking the frame to use it, hm~?”

There wasn’t any coherent answer, though Saber did drool a little more.

“Silly girl. Well how about we fix that for you, hm? Give you nice big boobs like mine. Would you like that, dear?” She nodded the blonde’s head for her. “That’s a good girl. I have a trick for this too. Though, without Rhongomyniad to draw power from, we’ll have to take the energy for your growth spurt from somewhere else. You don’t mind, do you?” There was another pause as she shook Saber’s head and giggled at the mindless motorboating. “Good. Then you just focus on my tits, and listen to my words…”

She began to bounce on her feet, rising and falling in a steady manner, carrying her younger-looking charge between her breasts up and down, squishing her face right into her cleavage valley…

“Itty titty, flat and sad.  
Your bust must grow, must swell like mad!  
Rightful size you’ve been denied.  
Your chest as steep as sharp cliffside…”

And her words were most certainly having an effect! Saber groaned quietly as they sank in through her ears and cast their power over her. She couldn’t resist. She couldn’t even imagine the possibility. All she could do was stare and obey. So obey she – and her body – did.

“But don’t you worry, no dry your tears.  
I’ll put to rest your A-cup fears.  
So you just grope those tiny boobs.  
And make the mob that mocked you rubes…”

With zombie like efficiency, and without ever trying to remove her head from it’s tit-framed tomb, her arms rose up, her hands grasping at her chest, resting on her rather small breasts that had allowed her to pass for a male king during her lifetime. But that was a thing of the past, in more ways than one – for as Ruler’s rhyme continued, the power flowing through her began to rewrite her saint graph – the formula for her existence – and in so doing, morph her form, both physical and mental…

“Just relax, and think less thoughts.  
Let mind go dim without remorse.  
Feel it drip straight from your head.  
To fill and grow your tits instead!”

Her chest began to push out – slowly at first, and then with gathering speed – as the glaze in her eyes started to grow thicker and thicker, much like the mind behind them. Intelligence truly was dripping out of her head with each passing second, but she hardly noticed. Partially because her head and her eyes were still full of boobs, but partially because the feeling of her breasts growing, shoving out into her hands, giving herself something to squeeze and enjoy at long last felt so good she couldn’t even notice as her brain shrank. Who cared about a dwindling vocabulary and wits growing duller than a hammer when your world was consumed with blinding pleasure?

"Feel them start to fatten and plump  
While any brains spare go to your rump.  
Sure you’ll be stupid, your mind sharp as honey,  
But who cares about smarts? You’re just a dumb bunny!”

Artoria moaned, her eyes finally rolling up in her head as her dress’s bodice tore open, pulled apart as her growing tits spilled out into her eager hands. Firm and round, her new breasts were almost a match for her larger counterpart – almost, because Ruler wasn’t quite that generous – and hung just as proud. Her hips bubbled as well, gaining more than a bit of bounce as the last of her mind dribbled into them.

And then it was over. Ruler took a moment to admire her handiwork, leaning the blank and drooling servant back and giving her new assets a quick squeeze before raising a hand and giving her fingers an impetuous snap.

“Huh…? Like… What happened?” Saber blinked, shaking her head as her senses came back to her – though they all felt so distant and foggy now, like everything in her head was covered in a thick, warm blanket of fuzz. She frowned for a moment, trying to work out what had changed… Why was it so hard to think? Why were words such a struggle to come up with? Why did she feel so… so dumb?

But before she could come up with an answer she absently gave her chest a squeeze, and squirted those difficult thoughts right out of her head, along with anything else that had been missed in her breast growing surge, with a pleased “Ohhhh~”

“Now now, Saber,” Ruler interrupted, gently reaching in and pulling her hands away from her self-fondling. “There will be plenty of time for that later. First, we had a deal.”

Pouting, the still somewhat smaller (though not nearly as small as she had been when she entered this casino) Artoria blinked at her, confused – her new default setting. She tried to remember what her double was talking about, but thinking was so haaaard… “Ummm… Like, what deal?”

The servant in white smirked, and held up a bunny uniform dangling from a hanger. It was blue and seemed to be made of more air than material. “Our deal where when you lost to me you would become one of my loyal casino bunnies. And it seems you’ve lost in more ways than one, dear~”

“Oh…” Saber tried to think about it, her brow creasing as she twirled a lock of hair around one of her fingers. “I dunno, I don’t really remember… Was it, like, important or something? ‘Cus it sounds kinda-”

Ruler sighed, and with a quick hook of her thumb dropped her top completely, her bared breasts bouncing in Saber’s face. “You are now one of my loyal bimbo bunnies. You work in my casino and obey my every command.”

“I am now one of your loyal bimbo bunnies,” Saber parroted in monotone, her eyes instantly locked on the tits before her, drool already starting to drip down her jaw onto her expanded breasts. “I work in your casino and obey your every command.”

“Good girl.” Artoria (larger) slid her top back on. “Here’s your uniform.”

“Oh, like, thanks boss!” Artoria (smaller) smiled eagerly as her trance faded. She snatched up her new uniform with gusto, divesting herself of her already ruined former dress without a second thought. A little wiggling and pulling later, and she was soon dressed in a blue bunny uniform of her own, now looking every bit the part of one of the casino’s many, many bunny staff. “How do I look?” She asked, dim eyes fluttering, her chest pushed up and her hips cocked to the side, her ears swaying lightly in the breeze.

“Perfect.” The bunny in white waved her hand in gentle dismissal. “Now head down to the bar and help out. They need the extra staff the most at this time of day.”

“Yes Mistress!” The former King of Knights gave her boss/owner a happy salute, before ditzily spinning on her heel and strutting off to do just that!

“And don’t forget to show off your body and uniform for any customers you see!” Ruler called after her. “Especially any servants who you run into!” Ruler looked to the side of the room, where many bunny uniforms hung, still waiting to be filled. “And if they cause a fuss, just send them to talk to me. Maybe they’d appreciate a little wager of their own.”

You could never have too many bunnies, after all…


End file.
